


yuri one shots (various ships)

by igayrashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igayrashi/pseuds/igayrashi
Summary: just a collection of one-shots that i have accumulated over the years. these are going to be more recent additions so you don't have to sift through my poorly written smut from 2016. tags will be updated as more chapters follow. proceed with caution as there is explicit content ahead!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40





	yuri one shots (various ships)

“Mrs. Ackerman, can you help me with this problem please?”  
“It’s mizzz Ackerman, and of course.”  
Annie felt her cheeks burn at the thought that her teacher was practically advertising her availability.  
She waltzed over and sat right atop Annie’s desk. Annie could practically feel the woman’s leg pressed against the arm with her pencil in it. She looked up momentarily at the woman as if to say something, but became lost in her shiny, black eyes. She stayed that way for a second, until the teacher raised an eyebrow, as if to say, “let’s focus on the work for now”. Annie quickly snapped out of her daze and stared down at her paper, flustered.

“Erm, this one here had me very confused. See, it asks what the deeper meaning of this line here is, and I don’t seem to understand what it means. I don’t see past the meaning we discussed in class.”

Her teacher leaned forward to look closer at the problem, and Annie gave way to her temptations and took a quick glance at the view in front of her. The top button on Mikasa’s blouse had been loosened, and her bare chest lay exposed. The soft lace of a red bralet peeked out from underneath the white fabric that hugged the woman’s bust; and the black pencil skirt she was wearing had initially come up to her mid-thigh but now barely lay against her buttocks. Annie felt a sudden shudder that quickly traveled between her legs.

The deep sultry tone of the woman’s voice broke the silence, “‘Interpret the following quote from Buddha in Glory by Rainer Maria Rilke: “Now you feel how nothing clings to you; your vast shell reaches into endless space, and there the rich, thick fluids rise and flow.”’”

Annie furrowed her brows as she looked closer at her paper. Despite the heat she could feel radiating from the person next to her, she needed to stay focused. The entire reason she had been sitting in this very room in the first place was due to her lack of focus.

_“Leonhart!” ___

____

__

_Annie snapped to attention when she heard the boom of her math teacher’s voice sweep over the room. ___

____

____

_“Why don’t you answer this problem since you think you know so much you don’t need to acknowledge the lesson?” ___

____

____

_Annie’s face burned when she noticed the unsettling silence that followed. ___

____

____

_“Uh-uhm…,” she stuttered, “I-I…” ___

____

____

_Her mind had been off in a trance, thinking about her next class which her more than attractive English teacher.  
“Detention!” ___

____

____

And here she was.

She had never received a detention before and dreaded the idea of not being in her bed afterschool. However, when she arrived in the empty classroom to find her English teacher sitting atop one of the desks, she wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else.

“So, just like the question asks, what do you think it means?” The older woman gazed down at the girl below her, raising an eyebrow when the girl continued to think harder and harder at the question.

“There’s no wrong answer. Just say what speaks to your mind.”

Annie thought long and hard on this. She had a couple of ideas, but in her current position, she couldn’t think of anything else besides what screamed out at her.

“I- uhm, I think it’s referring to...uhm…”

Her teacher raised an eyebrow for the third time and smirked lightly.

“Uhm...I- I can’t say it…”

“Sex?”

Annie faced her teacher in shock. _Did she really just say… ___

____

__

“Y-yes.” Annie’s face burned a deep, hot red.

The older woman chuckled, “It’s alright you know? Like I said, there’s no wrong answers. Besides, there’s no reason to feel guilty about something we all think about.”

The idea suddenly dawned on Annie that her teacher was a person with a life. She probably had partners of her own, maybe even a fiance… It was foolish of her to have grown at all attached to someone she couldn’t be with.

The blonde girl suddenly gasped when she felt a pair of fingers hook her chin and force her to look into the deepest black eyes.

“What made you think so?”

Annie’s eyes widened.

“Wha-what do you m-mean?!” She stammered, flustered beyond help.

“What made you think of sex?” The last word rolling off her tongue as she let go of Annie’s chin.

The younger woman brought her focus back to her paper where the quote stood, burning into her eyes. “And there the rich, thick fluids rise and flow”. She braced herself for what she was about to say.

“W-when he talks about the ‘shell’, I think he’s referring to the human body. And ‘now you feel how nothing clings to you’ refers to the body when a person is experiencing pleasure so intense, they become lost in the moment.”

She could feel her teacher’s eyes burning into the back of her head as Annie finished her thought.

“I also think the most obvious reference to sex would be the line ‘and there the rich, thick fluids rise and flow.’ I don’t think I need to explain that one…”

The pulsating waves that were flowing to and from her core were starting to draw her attention away from the text and towards the woman next to her, who she now faced bravely.

“I commend your nerve. Most students have a similar idea but are always too afraid to voice it,” her teacher spoke, wetting her lips as she did so, “I imagine you have a few questions.”

Annie did. She had many, but this wasn’t the place, and this wasn’t the person.

“Yes, I find it odd that Rilke would mention something so intimate and explicit as this when his previous poems were about meditation and finding Nirvana. It feels a tad out of place.”

The older woman smiled deeply, “Ah, so you like poetry then.”

Annie blushed, remembering that the only reason she had known Rilke’s other work was due to her adventures perusing the library’s dusty collection of poetry.

“U-uhm, yes miss.”

The sensations were really becoming too much.

Annie crossed her legs to simmer down the pulse between them as she suddenly felt the warmth leave her side.

“I think that Rilke was trying to appeal to the side of us that we all have. The side of us that we keep hidden away,” the teacher spoke keenly as she walked back over to her own desk, leaning up against the hard wood. She faced Annie, “the question now remains, why do we have to hide it in the first place?”

Blue eyes stared longingly into black ones, time seemingly stopping as the older woman bit her lip. Suddenly, all of that was shattered by the shrill sound of an alarm.

The teacher craned her neck to reach the source of the sound, setting her phone back down when the sound had been silenced.

“It seems our time is up, Leonhart.”

Annie sighed harshly, knowing fully that this would never happen again. She would never be alone in a room with her much to do English teacher like this again. She had lost an opportunity she never realized in the first place. _This is wrong _, she thought to herself.__

____

____

“Custodians will be here soon, so make sure not to forget anything,” the woman spoke, continuing to lean up against her desk as though unsatisfied.

“Yes, thank you miss.”

Annie went through the motions of packing up her stuff, though it seemed to take forever as she began to fall into a depressive trance. _Never again huh? No. Stop thinking about this… about her… ___

____

____

As she finally zipped her back and headed towards the door her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled in its direction.

“M-miss-!”

“We’re not finished here,” the older woman said huskily as she wrapped her arms around the other, pulling her close. Annie flinched as she was flipped around and pushed up against the desk, a leg slowly slipping itself between her own. She could feel the woman’s breath on her neck, and her heart was racing intensely, not to mention the pulse much lower.

“Center of all centers, core of cores, almond self-enclosed, and growing sweet,” the woman spoke hotly, “all this universe, to the furthest stars, all beyond them, is your flesh, your fruit.”

Annie’s grip tightened against the desk as the last line was uttered. _“Your flesh, your fruit…” ___

____

____

“Miss A-Ackerman! What’re you-?!”

“It’s Mikasa,” her teacher whispered, tantalizing.

The younger woman’s breath hitched in her throat the moment she felt lips graze against her ear.

“Rilke was right, there’s no need to hide it.”

Annie felt a blush spread across her face and seemingly her whole body. Mikasa came to face her, her face only inches away. Their bodies were close. So close, that Annie couldn’t feel her own anymore. “Now you feel how nothing clings to you…”

Being this close, Annie could really study the woman’s face, more so than she could ever have in class. The lips she so adored to watch in class drew her eyes in. They were perfect, just liked they looked from a tasteful distance- painted in a seductive crimson. Lips that slowly began to get closer and closer.

It took her a moment to register that there was a pair of lips pressed against her own. Annie gasped as her head began to spin. The kiss was sweet and tender. She found herself lost, finally winding her arms around the older woman’s shoulders, returning the kiss.

The soft little nips being left on her bottom lip left her craving for more, and she decided to deepen the kiss. The younger woman moaned as Mikasa's tongue slid into her mouth and caressed her tongue. She pulled their bodies closer, and everything began to feel much hotter than before, Annie’s body going numb.

Her core was pounding. Hot and now, wet, as the teacher began to slowly push her knee back and forth into the other’s throbbing center. Little sighs and moans escaped Annie’s lips in between kisses and she began to lightly grind against the other woman’s leg, shamelessly.

Mikasa moved her mouth from Annie’s swollen lips to the bare skin on her neck, leaving red stains as she sucked gently. Annie herself, had managed to tangle her hand into the woman’s bun, undoing it messily. As she began pulling on the hair lightly, the other woman came back up and their lips met again.

This time the kiss was messy, tongues and all. Annie felt her underwear growing wetter and wetter as she continued to grind against the other woman.

Mikasa pulled away suddenly, taking a few steps back. Annie sighed heavily and collapsed against the desk, catching her breath. When her breathing had somewhat evened out, she glanced back up at her teacher who stood fixing her hair and brushing her hands down the fresh wrinkles on her skirt. When she finally looked back over at the blonde girl, she smiled warmly. Annie couldn’t help but gape at the gorgeous being in front of her.

The teacher reached out and brushed a finger against a soft cheek, gazing deeply into Annie’s blue eyes, enamoured.  
“We best get going before the custodians get here,” She brought her lips to the younger girl’s forehead, giving it a light kiss, “Don’t forget about coming to detention tomorrow.

Annie’s eyes widened at the thought. _Never again my ass _, she thought, smiling to herself.__

____

____

The woman pulled away, gesturing towards the door. As Annie floated past to grab her backpack, she felt a swift spank on her rear, before hearing a light chuckle. Annie never thought she would ever look forward to detention, but tomorrow would definitely be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> AN (taken from my previous platform): Well hello there, dear readers! I apologize for not being nearly as active as I had promised but nevertheless, this quarantine has given me plenty of time to not only write but to browse the lovely, smutty archives of the internet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was very fun writing. You may or may not notice some parallels between this chapter and the film ‘Loving Annabelle’, but let’s just say that film gave me some ideas. Anywho, let me know if you’re interested in a sequel to this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
